yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 006
"Feeling Alive!!" is the sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the March 2016 issue of V Jump, released on January 21, 2015, and in English in the January 25, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Yuya is bit unnerved by Shun's sadomasochistic ideology of how one best enjoys a Duel. But even if Shun gives off a scary vibe, Yuya sees some truth in his opponent's words but considers being a Dueltainer to cheer up others to be as equally effective. Shun takes offense to Yuya's counterargument, using his "Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius" with another he summoned to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon" whose effect embodies his ideals. As Yuya finds his monsters being taken out, Yuzu's attempt to save her father causes the branch he is tied to snap. Luckily, though furious that they forced him to stall his turn, Shun saves the Hiiragis from certain death to Yuya's relief. When Yuya's turn comes, he Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" back from his Extra Deck and uses "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's" effect to have the dragons switch places to avoid Shun's Sky Meteor. Yuya then uses OddEyes Persona Dragon's effect to negate Blade Burner Falcon before destroying it and winning the duel. Furious over his lost and being outwitted, Shun sees Yuya's smiling face and relents while accepting his fate as he falls to his death once his Raidraptor fully dissolved. But Yuya saves Shun's life, the youth asking Shun if he enjoyed their duel. As Yuya spirits Yuzu and her father off when they attempt to a quick and embarrassing sales pitch for Syu Zo Duel School targeted at the LC Duelist, Shun seems to have had a change of heart about Yuya and intends to return the favor someday. Back at the Duel School, after Yuzu tells her father that she got the Phantom as an member of their facility, they find Yuya in the middle of an argument with Yuto over the Hiiragis' promotional pitch. While the Hiiragis assume he might be suffering from some sort of Dissociative Identity Disorder to have two personalities having a heated discussion, Yuya admits that he actually has four. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shun Kurosaki Turn 3: Shun Yuya attempts to catch an Action Card, but Shun intercepts him using "Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius" and catches the Action Card himself. Shun Normal Summons a second copy of "Napalm Dragonius" and Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon" (1000/1000). As Shun has 3000 or more LP less than Yuya, the effect of "Blade Burner Falcon" increases its ATK by 3000 ("Blade Burner Falcon": 1000 → 4000 ATK). He attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" with "Blade Burner Falcon" (Yuya: 3100 → 1600 LP), with "Phantom Dragon" going to Yuya's Extra Deck. Since it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Blade Burner Falcon" activates, allowing Shun to destroy Yuya's "Enter-Mate Uni" and "Enter-Mate Corn". Next, Shun activates the Action Card "Second Attack" from his hand, allowing "Blade Burner Falcon" to attack twice. "Blade Burner Falcon" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates the effect of "Uni" in his Graveyard, banishing her alongside "Corn" in order to reduce the battle damage by their total DEF (Yuya: 1600 → 100 LP). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Shun catches an Action Card, "Sky Meteor", and activates it, attempting to banish "Phantom Dragon", but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon", Special Summoning it (1200/2400) and placing "Phantom Dragon" (PS: 4) in his right Pendulum Zone, thus causing "Sky Meteor" to miss its target. Yuya then activates the effect of "Persona Dragon", negating the effect of "Blade Burner Falcon" ("Blade Burner Falcon": 4000 → 1000 ATK). "Persona Dragon" attacks and destroys "Blade Burner Falcon" (Shun: 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.